ratmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Hijiri Midou
Hijiri Midou (御堂聖, Midō Hijiri), or Kreios (クレイオス, Kureiosu), is an S Rank Hero from S Security. Appearance Hijiri wears a white metal body suit on top and pants below, with legs guards and a cape in the back. When not wearing his hero outfit, Midou has shoulder length light colored hair. He wears a long sleeve white button down shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Personality Unknown at this time, but he appears to be honorable. As despite being able to sneak up on Ratman, he chose to first talk to him rather than sucker punch him like Ankaiser did. He is also loyal to those he owes a debt too, which is why he helped Crea and Mirea despite them being the "enemy". However he is serious in his duties, and won't hesitate to fight when it appears as there's no other option. However he does not refer to himself as a "hero" and is not afraid to harm an innocent civilian if his existence becomes known. History In his past, Hijiri had a friendly relationship with Shiningman who appears to have influenced him heavily. He has also confirmed to have a history with Crea and states that she had been very kind to him. It is also revealed that the Hero persona of Kreios was actually a joint project between Crea and Hijiri as a replacement for Shiningman. Plot Hero Awards Arc He watches Ratman as he is jumping through the sky after helping Rio Kizaki to a crime scene. Threat of S Arc The next day, he catches Ratman on the roof of Kadoyama Press, about to follow a car and sneaks up on him. He asks Ratman what he is doing. This startles Ratman as he didn't even feel his presence. He asks Ratman to answer his question. But Ratman turns away ignoring his question, and starts following the car. He jumps in front of Ratman, standing still in the air and tells Ratman that he has to punish him until he is willing to talk. Then knives appear and he somehow made the knives all go flying towards Ratman. Ratman dodges them and sees that the knives left craters in the roof. Ratman starts to run away but he catches up to him and single-handily throws Ratman. Ratman lands on his hands and feet. The car gets further away. Ratman again tries to run away,jumping in the air, only for him to appear in the air behind Ratman. Ratman uses his momentum to kick him in the head. He is motionless, showing no pain at all. He grabs Ratman's leg, tells him to save his breath, and throw him to the roof. Ratman lands face first, but still stands up. Ratman asks him if it is possible for him to let himself get out of here, as he has to catch up with the car that has just left the press. He says what is he says no. Ratman goes in to attack him. Ratman's first punch and uppercut are ineffective and he dodges and blocks Ratman's punches. Ratman goes for the jump kick but he is no longer there, he is behind Ratman. He attacks Ratman's sides which causes his to lose his breath. He tells Ratman that they call him a "First Class Disaster", but he doesn't believe it because of Ratman's level of power. He asks Ratman if he seriously injured A Rank Hero Ankaiser. He says that its gonna take Ankaiser two months to recover and some witnesses say that the ways Ratman fought was not human-like. He says that he is disappointed. Sugimura Chihaya returns to work to find her laptop, and go to the roof because she heard the commotion. She sees the fight between the two and thinks that it would be a great story. He points his finger at Ratman which delivers seven attacks. Ratman coughs up blood and He asks Ratman if that is all he has. He says that he is here to see whether Ratman is qualified to be called as a "First Class Disaster", to make his final judgement. Ratman asks how he can be listed as a "First Class Disaster". He says that he is not interested in Ratman, but what he is interested in is the power that might he hidden in him. Ratman denies having such a power, but he just says that Ratman can't control it yet. He asks what would be the trigger; pain, fear, or rage. He notices Sugimura taking the pictures of him and asks Ratman what he would do in a situation like this. He throws a knife at Sugimura. Ratman jumps in front of Sugimura and the knife gets stuck in his hand. Ratman asks what is he doing. He says that she took his photo and he won't allow the media to find out about him. Ratman says that is something a hero shouldn't do. He says that Hero is what others call them, and he doesn't remember calling himself that. Ratman gets angry and his arm starts to change form. He says that Ratman is finally showing his true colors. Ratman's arm is fully transformed and looks like a huge claw. After countering all of Ratman's moves, Kreios was on the verge of defeating Ratman, but decides not to continue the fight as he suspects that Ratman possesses the S Gene. He leaves the scene and reports to Rio's father that Ratman is not a great threat and therefore the order to capture him is rescinded. Unchain Arc During a conversation with Unchain, Kreios is ridiculed by him for letting Ratman go when he had the chance to defeat him. However, when the Hero Killers appear and Rio is kidnapped, Kreios actually comes to Jackal and helps them find the president's missing daughter and uncover the conspiracy caused by Dr.Teramishi and the President's assistant. After witnessing Ratman use Shiningman's Killer move, the Shining Ray, Kreios confirms that Ratman has the S Gene and is beginning to tap into its power. Kreios later captures the conspirators and brings them back to the Hero Association. He also relates to the Association's president that Ratman does indeed have the S Gene and that Crea is the leader of Jackal. Hero Booster Arc While Shuto is recovering in the nurse's office after suddenly collapsing in gym class, Hijiri confronts Crea and tries to learn from her why she is opposing the Hero Association, and information about Ratman. He also reveals that the S Gene is far too dangerous and that their is another who possesses it aside from Shiningman and Ratman. It is also revealed that the Kreios character was actually designed by Hijiri and Crea in the past as an improvement to Shiningman. As the lower-ranking heroes suddenly go out of control with their powers and their minds, Hijiri asks the President to allow him to go out and stop the violence. However, Rio's father decides to keep him in reserve and let the other heroes handle the situation. As the riots begin to escalate, Hijiri begins to wonder if Crea is behind all this. He and the president are both surprised as the beserk heroes suddenly stop in their rampage and it is determined that Jackal was responsible for stopping the chaos. As they are once again indebted to Crea's organization, Rio's father decides to confront her. Hero Booster Aftermath Kerois acts as Shouichirou's bodyguard as they enter Jackal HQ and are staring down the barrel of a gun. However, Shouichirou tells the S Rank to keep out as he relates his involvement with the death of Crea's parents and even begs on his hands and knees for her forgiveness. In the end, the two organizations agree to a truce. Hijiri and Crea later go out together. Abilities ]] Though his abilities remain a mystery, it is quite obvious to say that he is much stronger than an A Rank Hero. He is also able to stay suspended in air (unknown at this time if he is actually able to fly) and can sneak up on Ratman despite his enhanced senses. He can catch up to Ratman when he is running away and can single-handily throw him. He usually uses knives when fighting, which he has excellent accuracy with, but also uses a small sword that is strong enough to cut through Ratman's claws. Attacks * Exact Disaster: An attack where he pulls out a small sword, holds it in reverse, and does a quick uppercut with the blade out. It is powerful enough to cut right through Ratman's claws. Relationships Shiningman He appears to have known Shiningman in the past, as a quote about promises from Ratman jogged a memory about him. Shiki Kazamori He appears to know of Unchain but was unaware of his true appearance. They do not appear to be on good terms. Crea He appears before Crea's sister and helps her locate Ratman in Chapter 30. When asked why he was helping her, he replied that Crea had been very kind to him in the past and had helped him numerous times. He later tells Rio's father about Crea's connection to Jackal and Ratman. It is later shown that their relationship is much closer than originally believed. Trivia *Hijiri Midou is the first S-rank hero shown. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Association Category:S Rank Category:Male Heroes